


Scrub a pup

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith stared down in displeasure, hands on his hips and scowl on his face.“Really?” He asked. Blue blinked innocently, as though he wasn’t covered head to toe in mud and guck.Prompt: Blue gets dirty and Keith gives him a bath





	Scrub a pup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Otapocalypse ;*  
> Keith and Blue have some fun in the bath!  
> This is probably one of my fav works in this series so far, so I hope y’all enjoy!

Keith stared down in displeasure, hands on his hips and scowl on his face.

“Really?” He asked. Blue blinked innocently, as though he wasn’t covered head to toe in mud and guck.

The planet itself was muddy, covered in swamps and marshes, Keith had given Blue specific orders not to get dirty.

“He’s gonna need a bath.” Lance snickered from a few yards away.

Keith sighed in exasperation. Luckily the rooms they’d been given had their own bathrooms so Keith wouldn’t have to take up a shared bathroom just to wash mud out of Blue’s fur.

“Come on.” Keith grumbled, turning to enter the hall where their rooms were. “I’ll clean up your damn paw prints later.” Keith stared at the brown prints Blue left behind. The bastard was grinning, wagging his tail as he followed Keith.

Keith led Blue to the bathroom off of his room, scowling as he sat on the floor beside the tub, wagging his tail at Keith.

Keith knelt at the bathtub, the tub itself was large to account for the inhabitants of the planet being generally larger than humans.

He ran the faucet, holding his hand under the water to make sure it stayed warm but didn’t stray into a temperature too hot.

Blue scooted towards Keith, licking at his face.

Keith turned his head, setting his scowl on Blue.

“You just had to roll around in mud, didn’t you?” He asked. Blue’s tail thumped harder against the ground and he leaned forward, licking up from Keith’s chin to his hairline. “No, I’m mad at you.” Keith turned back to the tub, watching it slowly fill.

Blue’s tail continued to wag.

Keith sighed, standing to look for something resembling shampoo as well as towels.

He told Blue to stay where he was as Keith moved about the bathroom, collecting soap, shampoo and impossibly fluffy towels.

He dropped the supplies on the counter before returning to his room in search of clothing he could get mud, soap and water on. He found a pair of leggings and a grey t-shirt, deeming them good enough as he changed into them. He left his gloves in his bag, not wanting to ruin them.

When he returned to beside the tub the water was almost done and Blue was still wagging his tail.

“Really? You’re so pleased with yourself.” Keith rolled his eyes. Blue simply lolled his tongue out the side of his mouth, staring up at Keith with joyful eyes. “Is it that you like causing trouble and making my life hard or did you really have so much fun in the mud that it doesn’t matter?” Keith asked, watching the water level.

Blue shifted his front paws, causing Keith to snap his head around and glare at him.

“Don’t you dare think of coming near me with those paws.” Keith scolded preemptively, imagining the horror of Blue jumping on him while covered in filth. “When you’re done with the bath we can cuddle but until then there will be no touching me.” He lifted a finger in front of Blue’s face, dismayed as he realized Blue’s tail was still wagging and he still looked immensely pleased. Keith let out a groan, rolling his eyes again before shutting off the water.

“No splashing.” He told Blue as he gestured to the tub. Keith watched him carefully as he pulled a hair tie from his wrist to pull his hair up and off his neck, he pulled as much of his bangs in as he could but stray locks escaped and fell back into his face.

Blue at least had the decency to listen to him, gently pulling himself over the rim of the tub and stepping into the water rather than leaping.

“Good boy.” Keith told him before grabbing the large cup he’d nabbed from a cabinet. He filled it with water and poured it over where Blue was too tall for the water to reach. He repeated this action to rinse out what mud he could and loosen up what had dried.

Keith glanced down and did a double take, a filter at the far end of the tub was pulling dirt and mud through it, leaving only clear water in the tub, the water level left untouched.

“Huh. That’s neat.” He commented to himself. Self filtering tubs was a thing he’d have to ask about.

When Blue was properly wet he grabbed the shampoo bottle and stood, a knee braced against the edge of the tub. He poured out shampoo into his hands, lathering them together until bubbles formed before he went to work on Blue’s fur.

Keith worked on scrubbing the mud out of the blue and black fur, running his fingers over Blue’s back and shoulders. He gently detangled any knots he found.

When he went to scrub down Blue’s legs Blue suddenly sat down? Causing Keith to jolt forward. He was stopped from falling into the tub by his chest colliding with Blue’s shoulder.

“Eugh.” He groaned as he sat back up, looking at the muddy soap patch now on his shirt. “Not cool, Blue.” This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Blue’s tail began to wag again, sloshing water over the edge of the tub and creating small waves.

“Blue.” Keith scolded, reaching into the tub to grab Blue’s tail and hold it still. He sighed, unamused, but began running his hands over Blue’s tail to rid it of mud. He scratched lightly at the base of Blue’s tail, letting Blue know he wasn’t truly mad with the wolf.

“Okay.” Keith situated himself in front of Blue, at an admittedly much more precarious perch over the tub, to reach for Blue’s front paws.

Blue lifted his paw easily, almost too easily. Keith scrubbed at the fur of his paw and up his leg, noticing the mischievous glint in Blue’s eyes a moment too late.

Blue yanked his paw back, pulling Keith with it.

With a yelp Keith fell into the tub, water splashing up around him.

He sat up with a glare, baring his teeth at Blue. A good chunk of his bangs had fallen out of the ponytail, sticking to his face and dripping water down his lips and chin.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He hissed. Blue blinked at him innocently. Keith growled lowly before snatching Blue’s other paw and scrubbing at the fur a tad harsher than necessary.

It was pointless to get out of the tub now, he was soaked from head to toe and Blue would only find another way to push him in if he got out.

Keith grumbled to himself as he moved to Blue’s neck and head, carefully scrubbing the mud away from his eyes, ears and snout. Blue would occasionally lick at his hands as Keith rinsed him off, watching the mud get sucked into the filter.

Lastly, Keith reached for Blue’s chest and stomach, taking his fingers through the fur to dislodge a twig that had somehow found its home there.

“Jesus, you really went to town in the swamp.” Keith looked up, nose brushing Blue’s as he worked at scrubbing his stomach. “You just love making my life hard.” His response was an enthusiastic lick to the face. “Uh huh.”

Keith sat back, looking over Blue for any spots he missed. When he was happy with what he saw he leaned against the edge of the tub, running a hand over his face and pushing hair from his eyes in exasperation and exhaustion.

“So much for getting anything else done today.” Keith kept his hand over his face, frowning slightly as he felt the water ripple around him and heard Blue moving.

When he moved his hand he was greeted with the sight of Blue’s face directly in his. Blue’s front paws framed his hips as Blue sat in front of him.

“What?” He asked. Blue licked his face once more, this time he didn’t stop after one lick. The licks moved down Keith’s face and to his jaw. He found his head tilting back on reflex, letting blue lave his tongue over Keith’s throat and collar bone. “Really?” Keith’s voice, much to his disappointment in himself, was already breathy. He didn’t understand how Blue affected him like this so easily. All it took was one well placed lick and Keith’s Pavlovian response set his dick at half-mast.

Dog with a bell.

Boy with a tongue.

Same difference.

Keith pulled his hands up, clutching the fur at the back of Blue’s shoulders as Blue slobbered down his neck. Blue apparently found Keith’s nipples interesting, their hardness showing through the thin fabric of Keith’s shirt.

Keith bit his lip to muffle a whimper, back jerking up as Blue pressed his tongue against a nipple.

Keith’s hips bucked, his crotch making contact with Blue’s hardening cock. It lay heavy between them, the weight pressing down on Keith’s own cock.

Keith lifted a leg, hooking it around Blue’s hips to draw them closer before rocking his hips, letting out a moan as Blue’s cock slid against his through his threadbare tights.

Blue whined, resting his head over Keith’s shoulder as his claws gripped into Keith’s lower back. His nails were probably ripping Keith’s clothing but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

He couldn’t care especially when he found that if he tilted his hips right he could slot Blue’s cock between his ass cheeks, dragging his shaft along Keith’s rim.

Blue made his own stuttered thrusts, apparently letting Keith set the pace. Every small buck of his hips had Keith whimpering, burying his face into the wet fur of Blue’s neck.

“Come on, boy.” Keith whispered, bucking his hips a little harder. Blue whimpered softly before his paws dug in, letting Keith feel the skin at the base of his spine stretch with the effort not to break from Blue’s claws, and began thrusting.

Keith shuddered as Blue’s weight pressed down over him, pushing him into the side of the tub. He moaned loudly at the heavier friction of their cocks rubbing with each thrust.

Keith’s head hung over the rim of the tub, mouth hung open and eyes fluttering shut. Familiar heat began to build within his gut, leaving him grasping at Blue and begging.

“Blue, Blue. Please. Don’t stop-don’t stop-“ He bucked his hips before crying out as he came in his tights, arms and legs twitching.

Blue continued thrusting against his sensitive cock, beginning to whimper from low in his throat.

If Keith had learned anything during his sexcapades with Blue it was that it was hard for Blue to cum outside of something. He’d learned Blue’s knot hurt him if Blue wasn’t buried in something.

“Blue, baby, up.” Keith pulled at Blue, shuffling himself up and out of the tub. He landed with his back on the ground and knees in the air, thankful for the fluffy carpet beneath him.

He reached down to shimmy out of his tights as Blue climbed out of the tub after him, eyes hungry and cock dripping between his legs.

Keith got the tights to his knees before Blue pushed his head and shoulders between Keith’s thighs, impatient and desperate.

Keith laughed breathlessly before reaching between them for the plug in him.

He’d taken to wearing it most days. It was a comforting pressure inside him, a small detail keeping him off the edge of stress.

Well, that and it was easier for Blue to fuck him when he was already stretched out. And of course, Keith wanted nothing more than to make it easier for Blue to fuck him at a moment’s notice.

Keith had barely discarded the plug off to the side before Blue was pushing in.

Keith gasped, one hand grabbing at Blue’s fur while the other reached above his head, bracing himself against the cabinet.

Blue fucked into him, panting harshly. The warmth of his breath fanning out on the wet fabric stretched over Keith’s chest.

Keith had to bring both hands up to push against the cabinet just to keep Blue from thrusting him into the wooden base.

“Blue, fuck- Yes!” Keith closed his eyes, twitching as Blue let out a deep growl.

His claws were most definitely cutting into his lower back, he could feel the pin pricks of fresh wounds and found that the feeling only heightened the pleasure of getting pounded into the floor.

Blue’s knot was quick to form after their time in the bathtub, slipping into Keith with practiced ease. Keith cried out, he always expected the stretch but the rush of heat that filled him always caught him off guard.

“Blue!” Keith drew out his name in a long cry paired with wordless shouts as Blue drove deeper and deeper into him.

When Blue came he bit Keith’s shoulder. Definitely not as hard as he could have but hard enough that it would leave a mark.

Keith, completely unsuspecting, came again at the feeling, clenching around Blue as the wolf’s cum filled him.

He’d never get tired of watching his stomach bloat as wave after wave of warm cum spilled into him.

Blue lapped at the bite mark, either in apology or to cement Keith’s knowledge of being there, the boy wasn’t sure.

He shakily sighed, grabbing at Blue’s fur and pulled him against Keith’s chest. He was content to lie there, pressed against Blue, his legs still locked around Blue’s hips with his tights hanging from his ankles.

Blue seemed content too, nuzzling against Keith and occasionally giving small rocks of his hips.

“So fucking good.” Keith breathed out, running a hand through Blue’s still wet fur. “God, you’re so good to me. Such a good boy.” He scratched behind Blue’s ear, babbling out his post-fuck praises.

He knew Blue knew by now he was a bit of a slut for Blue’s cock. (A bit, putting it lightly)

But it never hurt to remind him.

“I love the way you fuck me.” Keith whispered to him. “You’re so good. So strong. So big.” To emphasize his point Keith rolled his hips, grinning lazily as Blue whimpered and shuffled closer. “You’re the best.” He pulled back, making sure Blue saw his fucked out smile. Blue responded with licks along Keith’s lips. He let his mouth fall open, an invitation. Blue took it readily, licking the roof of Keith’s mouth. Keith whimpered at Blue’s tongue touching the back of his throat before it pulled back and licked at Keith’s tongue. Blue lapped at Keith’s lips and along his mouth, spurred on by Keith’s quiet whimpers and small shivers.

Keith sighed as Blue’s knot went down enough to slide out of him, shuddering at the cum sliding out of him.

Luckily the bath was still full, and hopefully still warm.

 

After a bath for Keith he wrapped them both in fluffy towels, rubbing down Blue before himself. The warm blankets of the bed sounded perfect.

Keith pulled the blankets back for them both to crawl under.

They lay in bed cuddling, naked in Keith’s case, on their sides, Keith’s arms draped around Blue’s neck and a leg slung over Blue’s waist, pulling them flush against each other.

“Who’s my good boy?” Keith asked, grinning as Blue’s ears twitched. “You’re the best boy in the universe.” He told Blue. “My good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment anonymously!! (Comments are amazing and I cherish every one of them)
> 
> If you have any prompts for some of that good Blue/Keith lovin’ i’d be happy to hear them!


End file.
